Paulus
Paulus (PAU-luhs) is a male Unholy Child paladin of the Guardian. He is frequently found in the company of Maebyn Corr. Description Paulus is a large man, standing over six feet in height. He has a large build, with well-defined musculature. His head is crowned with black hair, flecked with hints of silver despite his age. A pair of blood-red eyes betray his heritage, as does the cloying scent of fresh-spilled blood that fills the air around him. His body is covered with a number of scars, testament to a life lived by the sword. Style / Dress When in the field, Paulus is traditonally clad in plate armor. The plate itself is darkened mithril, not adorned with any imagery save the symbol of the Guardian in the center of his chest. If he is not armored, Paulus prefers simple clothes. He dresses appropriate for his surroundings and the weather, most often in light-colored cloth or soft leathers. At court, Paulus dresses to his station as a paladin. He wears fine silks or brightly-colored cloth, over which he wears a long, steel-blue cassock. His sword belt is girded on, though the sword itself is peacebondedDM NOTE: See the player. Personality Paulus is a stern man. His outward personality is one of duty, devotion, and obedience. He is very brusqe in his manner of speaking, and seldom stops to consider the feelings of those he speaks with. At court, Paulus remains curt and stern, though he chooses his words carefully. He displays a knoweldge of prestation - respect due a lord or lady - and behaves appropriately. Paulus is a cunning tactician, and this shows in his interactions with others. He always gives off an appearance of choosing his statements and guiding the flow of conversation so as to follow the direction of his choosing. Activities Paulus is first and foremost a holy warrior, and as such tends to be active most in tasks that benefit his church or the world as a whole. He recognizes the need to gain coin, however, and is not above taking work usually below his station. He has worked as a courier, a stablehand, and as a general laborer. As of 1356, Paulus is engaged in diplomatic relations between Mordaya and Clan Ulfrey of the Southern Wastes. His role has been limited, acting as a guard over Nananyah Cloudstepper, one of Ulfrey's diplomats. once she reached Mordaya. Those close to himand anyone rolling a Sense Motive of 2 or higher quickly determined that he does not enjoy this post. Relationships Paulus keeps most people at arm's length. He does not form personal relationships with those around him, acting instead as the stone-faced guardian his faith would suggest. The exception to this is Maebyn Corr. Anyone observing him for any period of timeSense Motive roll of 5 or higher learns that he has quite a soft spot for the girl. He shows affection, in his own way, and his demeanor suggests a dominant but loving presence in her life. History Paulus was raised within the church of the Guardian, finding his way into the knighthood at the age of eight. He excelled at his training, and was sent into the world to prove himself at the age of twelve. At the age of fifteen, he founded an adventuring company known as the Eye of Light. His adventuring company would go on missions dictated by the Triumvirate, ridding the world of evils and lending humanitarian assistance to those in need. At the age of twenty, the adventuring company was instrumental in putting down a cult known as the Dread Seven , in whose necropolis lair he found the child that would come to be known as Maebyn Corr . Rumor Mill (10) Paulus is a demon hiding in the appointment of his church. (15) Paulus is wanted for the murder of three priests of his church. (20) Paulus is the leader of a small army of thirty men. (25) Paulus is being considered for the role of High Guardian of his church. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Paladin Characters Category:Lawful Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Unholy Children Characters